During maintenance activities, firearms such as handguns or rifles are often handheld, clamped in a vise, or simply laid on a surface such as a benchtop. Each of these alternatives can have drawbacks. For example, handholding obviously can occupy one or more of an armorer's hands, obviating their use for other tasks. Vises can mar or otherwise damage a workpiece. A firearm being worked upon while resting on a surface may slide undesirably. Additional disadvantages of the aforementioned firearm support schemes are known. It would be desirable to provide devices that can provide firm, non-damaging support for firearms during maintenance activities such as removing pins.